


Sugary Treats

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [5]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: As Christmas approaches, Q keeps getting random gifts from his agents, and two in particular are determined





	Sugary Treats

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** cookies

Q’s POV

He sighs as he spots yet another box wrapped in tasteful paper with a small slip of paper on the top that will probably read “Q”. So far he has received fourteen such boxes. Each one has had some exotic treats, pastry, or chocolates. While he enjoys all of the above in moderation, he can’t eat nearly as much as he’s been given in recent weeks. So he’s been taking his favorite items from each, shoving them in his treats container, then putting the rest in the break room for his minions.

Several of the agents have grumbled upon realizing that he isn’t actually keeping the entire gift. Though so far none have outright complained. It also seems to have driven them to new heights in order to find something he will keep for himself. Thus he keeps getting more boxes. He’s hoping after Christmas this will stop.

Then there is 006 and 007. Those two seem to have a rivalry going on with him as the goal. Which is a bit frustrating. He doesn’t know or understand why the two have zeroed in on him. They’re not only bringing sugary treats for him, but also other little things.

Stopping by his station, he notices that this one is from probably 003 or maybe 009, their handwriting is so close he can’t always match it automatically. Pulling his knife out of its holster, he slices it open, groaning as he sees the chocolate danishes.

Seriously? More of them?

“Carl.” He calls to the first minion he spots, and waits for the other man to turn towards him. “Put these in the break room.”

“Alright Q,” the minion agrees, taking the box away.

Why him? There are plenty of other people in this building that they could give all the sugar to.

“Good morning Q,” 006 practically purrs when he appears beside him.

“Trevelyan,” he replies coolly, not seeing any boxes for which he is thankful. “Do you need something?”

“No,” the agent replies with a mischievous grin.

“Then please exit the branch, I have work to do,” he orders the troublesome man.

It’s not until long after Trevelyan leaves that he notices the small package on the corner of his desk.

Shaking his head, he opens it up, finding a fresh jumbo cookie.

It’s towards the end of his shift when he gets a message saying that Bond needs equipment and what sort of assignment he is being sent on. Since it seems to be fairly standard, he gets everything together so he can hand it over before leaving for the evening.

It’s unsurprising when Bond comes swaggering in with his normal cockiness. What is different is the small box in his hands sitting on top an even larger box. “Good evening, Q, a small gift for you, a large gift for the branch.”

He bites back another sigh as the agent sets them down on his desk. “If you wanted to give me a gift, you’d return your equipment,” he retorts as he opens up the small case he assembled. “Radio, gun, EMP, and decent length of primacord.”

He can practically see the excitement strum through the agent.

“Try to return the radio and gun,” he remarks as he closes the case and hands it over.

Bond doesn’t say anything, just accepts the case and swaggers off.

Opening the smaller box, he finds a fresh cookie.

Now why have his two most troublesome agents given him cookies?

Closing the package, he puts it with the one from Trevelyan and chuckles when Tammy, one of the night shift that he often sends on errands appears beside him, glancing at the bigger box.

“Yes, that’s for you all.” He comments, with a wave towards it. “The little ones are mine.”

He ends up snacking on the cookies provided by the two agents as he works, having gotten caught up in paperwork and losing track of time. By the time he finishes both the cookies and paperwork, they’re gone and he finds himself glancing at the bottom of the boxes.

Alec’s says –Since individually asking you to dinner hasn’t worked–

James says –we decided to ask you to dinner with both of us?–

Snorting, he starts chuckling and can’t seem to stop. It’s a really good thing he’s in his office right now. The question becomes does he want to go to dinner with them or not? They have been rather persistent in asking him individually, so it’s not overly surprising to see them teaming up. He just wishes he understood their motivation.  

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0, I do a lot of writing sprints, so feel free to stop by and join. 
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
